Motnahp
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: AU Crossover Side story to Phantom. Basically Draco’s POV with Krad.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Motnahp

Rating: PG-13ish

Pairing(s): none, really

Warning(s): possibly eventual slash, violence, and possibly more…I will mark it in front of each chapter

Note(s): I've never really written a Draco centered fic, so don't sue me if I mess up or if Draco sounds weird. Also, READ PHANTOM BEFORE YOU READ THIS!

Summary: AU Crossover Side story to Phantom. Basically Draco's POV with Krad.

Prologue

Rating: PG

Warning(s): minor language

"So the Minister, the blubbering idiot that he is, said to me…." Draco was bored. Hell, he was beyond bored. 'Why can't anyone see that?' He thought as he pushed peas around on his fancy china plate. 'Bloody hell, I don't need to hear father blubbering to his buddies.'

"You don't say!" Draco sighed, shooting a glance at his mother. Even she looked bored! And the woman loved social gatherings! Maybe if Lucius let someone else talk…..

"Father, excuse me for interrupting…" Draco spoke up, putting his spoon down. Lucius glanced over at him and nodded. "May I be excused? I have homework that needs to be completed."

"Yes yes, go on." Draco stood, and after politely excusing himself and saying good-bye to their guests, he ran up to his room.

"Thank Merlin!" He said once he was safe, sprawled out on his bed. He sighed and toed off his shoes. That's when it happened. "Holy shit that hurt!" He yelped as something inside him twisted.

'_Let me out and it won't.'_ Draco froze. _'Oh, hell boy! Just relax and I'll explain everything to you!'_ Draco sighed, if not a bit warily, and nodded. Suddenly everything went dark.

'Now what's going on?' He thought as suddenly another boy appeared in front of him. 'Who are you?'

'_My name is Krad, and we now share a body.' _The blond haired, blue-eyed boy said. Draco crossed his arms and frowned.

'You're one of those spirit things, aren't you?' Krad nodded. 'Why does this always happen to me?'

'_You know what I am?'_ Draco nodded. _'Then I don't have to explain everything to you!'_ Krad said in delight. _'I'll make a deal with you then. I get your body on nights, and you get it during the days.'_

'Acceptable. But no one can know of us. Not yet.' Krad nodded and they shook on it. 'Good, now you have your fun and I'll sleep. Don't let anyone see you!'

'_No problem.'_ And Draco let darkness take him as Krad transformed, eager to stretch once again.

TBC

Okay, it's a bit different than Phantom. BTW, if you haven't read that first then do so, or this will be a bit confusing. Now, I figure that Draco and Krad don't like to dwell, so they accept things quicker and are quick to make deals. That's how they're going to be for the rest of this story. I will also jump around a lot, to make this fic coincide with the other. It will also be shorter, most likely.Happy readings!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rating: PG

Warning(s): minor language

'_Admit it Drac, you loved the flying!'_ Draco groaned quietly at Krad. He was sitting next to his father in their limo, heading slowly to Diagon Alley to fetch his school supplies.

'A month is not nearly enough time to get used to you.' Draco muttered to his alter ego. Krad sniffled and Draco's lips quirked. 'Now quit distracting me Krad, my father is looking at me funny.'

"Are you sure you're not ill son? You've been spaced out for…." Draco blinked. Lucius rolled his eyes but Draco could still se a hint of concern in their icy blue depths. "We can always stop by St. Mungos…."

"I'm fine father. Just a little tired."

'_You little liar. You know you don't need sleep with me in here.'_ Draco sighed. That WAS true, seeing as his body and mind rested for most of the time when Krad was in control. He sighed again, and got another look from his father.

"We're there." Draco stepped out of the car after his father and the shopping spree began. Books were bought first, and included a wide variety of subjects. Then came the Potions ingredients, of which he got plenty for himself and for his godfathers birthday. The last shop of the day was clothing, and that's when his good mood was ruined.

"Well, what do we have here?" Draco stepped out onto the streets to see his father standing in front of Harry Potter. A very changed Harry Potter. "Shouldn't you be deep in hiding?"

'_It's him…..Dark!'_ Harry whirled around, looking for a place to escape, and green eyes met silver. _'Ohhhh……let me out!'_ Krad growled.

'Not here!' Draco tried to shout. 'Krad, no!' Draco began to twist and turn, trying to keep Krad in. He saw his father step back a pace. 'You….can't….' And Draco gave up. He felt his body change and watched as Harry's body shifted as well.

"Stop this Krad, there are too many innocents!" Dark shouted. Krad was completely transformed and Draco watched in awe as Krad shot up into the sky. Dark was right behind him.

"It feels so good to be free!" Krad shouted. Draco snorted in slight amusement. Draco had given Krad nights to be free, just so this wouldn't happen!

"You're a coward, forcing your host to give up! I don't have to!" Dark shouted, making Draco frown. Krad was no coward! "You'll expend your power! Remember Satoshi!" Krad rushed at Dark, who spun away to avoid a collision.

"I don't give a damn!" Krad snarled, making Draco scowl. He took off towards town, swooping over frightened people. As more people feinted and more buildings burnt, Krad laughed.

"Krad!" Dark shouted. Krad, momentarily distracted by Draco who was shouting at him for not caring about him, almost didn't feel Dark slam him into a building. He lost control and Draco took over.

0000000000

'I can't believe you.' Draco said once he was conscious and home. His father was sitting in the library, nursing a large brandy and wishing that his son was normal. Krad was ignoring him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucius asked. Draco looked up. The only reason his father even knew about this, was because the ministry decided not to erase his memory of it. Lucius was Draco's father after all.

"I didn't think it was wise to." Draco responded.

"How long?"

"Since the beginning of summer." Lucius sighed. "If it's any help, he won't be back unless I say. He just can't stand Dark..err…Harry. Uhm, yeah, the guy inside Harry."

"Harry?" Draco winced.

"Potter."

'_Falling for you enemies there Drac?'_ Krad suddenly spoke up.

'No, just thinking about my life and how much it will suck if I follow my fathers footsteps.' Krad snorted and Draco turned back to his father. Krad channeled some courage through their link and Draco smiled in thanks.

"Father? What would you say if I decided not to join the Dark Lord?" Lucius choked on his brandy at Draco's bold question, only a little upset at the subject change.

"I would ask you why. And why now, of all times." Lucius said once regaining his composure. "Give me a good reason, and I will support you. You're more important to me as my son, and heir, than as a slave to some half breed madman." Draco snickered.

"Potter will defeat him. It's better to be on his side when this all falls." Lucius nodded in acceptance and no more was said on the subject.

TBC

This version won't be as long, but the sequel to both fics will be, hopefully, longer than both put together.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Rating: PG

Warning(s): language

'_He doesn't look too happy.'_ Krad noted as Draco caught the eyes of Dark, who was glaring towards them. Somehow the other had decided to hide in plain sight, and his host went along with the plan. Draco ignored it as a tactic to hide the Boy-Who-Lived.

'You never told me why the two of you hate each other.' Draco said, ignoring Dark and Dumbledore as he finished up his opening speech. Draco felt Krad's distaste at the question.

'_He stole something of mine. He needs to pay.' _Draco rolled his eyes and focused on the feast before him. Steak, potatoes, pudding, and noodles were shoveled onto the plate and Draco proceeded to wolf it down in a somewhat polite manner.

After the feast was over, Draco followed the Prefects up to the common room. He sat around the fire with his schoolmates for a while, adding little to their conversation, before retiring upstairs to his room.

He wrote a quick letter to his father, using a special code to let the man know of his plans to make an alliance with Potter, before falling into bed early.

'Krad?' Draco asked. 'Will you try not to fight wit Dark anymore?'

'_Why the bloody hell not?' _Came Krad's somewhat enraged question. Draco winced lightly.

'I would like to form a truce with Potter, as you should already know by peeping on my letter and thoughts. His side is going to win, and I would like to be on it when it does.' Krad smirked.

'Self-preservation. All right, if the Potter-boy agrees to a truce I'll try not to fight with Dark. Happy?'

'Very.' And Draco fell asleep.

00000

"I never thought you would have the nerve to hide out in plain view." Dark spun around to see Krad leaning in the doorframe. It was a couple of months into the school year, and the ever-curious Draco decided to let Krad out for some exercise to see what the boy would do inside the castle. He never thought he'd run into Dark.

"What do you want Krad?" Dark asked, standing up and bracing himself for a battle. Krad smirked. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You've done plenty!" Krad snapped, his white wings flexing in agitation. "But that isn't why I'm here. I heard that you're helping them fight the Dark Lord."

"Yes, I am. I have no choice since my host is the one who will be bringing his downfall." Krad smirked. "What's it to you anyway?" Krad moved to sit in one of the abandoned chairs, crossing his legs at the ankle. That was a little habit picked up by Draco.

"My host has been pleading with me. He wants to end the feud between him and Potter because he doesn't want the Mark…whatever that is."

"The Dark Mark. You should pay more attention to your hosts Krad, you might learn something about the world we now live in." Krad scowled, but for once it wasn't directed at Dark. He knew it was his fault for not actually talking to Draco apart from necessity. "So he wants a truce?"

"Yes." Dark hmmed.

"Tell you what. While Harry's thinking about this, I want you to tell me something." Krad blinked. "Why do you hate me?" Krad nearly fell over in shock and heard Draco scoff at him.

"Are you shitting me?" Dark shook his head. "Man, you're more messed up than I thought."

"What?" Krad shook his head. "I am so sorry I can't remember but….."

"You stole something from me." Krad finally said. Dark frowned.

"But that's my job…to steal." Krad grumbled. "Huh?"

"Not a painting or sculpture you ass!" Dark blinked. "You stole Angela." This time Dark nearly fell over in shock.

"Angie? You think I stole your GIRLFRIEND? THAT"S WHY YOU HATE ME?" Krad nodded with a huff. "I can't fuckin' believe this."

"You did! What? Why are you smirking?"

"You're the ass Krad. I was never interested in her. It was her BROTHER I wanted." Now Krad DID fall over in shock. "I swing both ways, and I found her brother better looking than her."

"B-but she…" Krad scratched his head.

"She left you for some other guy, not me. She probably just mentioned my name because of her brother."

"So we've been fighting for nothing." Krad grunted. He looked up at Dark to see the other smirking.

"Well, since your host obviously doesn't want to fight with mine..maybe we should take their example?"

"You mean a truce." Dark nodded. Krad sighed. "Very well then, truce." They shook hands, although they both pulled away quickly.

"Harry also agrees to a truce." Dark said after a moment of silence. Krad nodded. "And I have to go meet up with Ron and Hermione. I'll see you around Krad."

"All right." As Dark left, Draco smirked at his alter ego.

'So now you'll start listening to me when I say something?'

'_Yes.'_ Draco smirked and they shifted.

TBC


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Rating: PG-13

Warning(s): violence, language, rape (not graphic)

'This is all your fault.' Draco grumbled as he was pushed roughly along a dimly lit corridor. 'If you hadn't transformed in the middle of Diagon Alley, they never would have figured out. THEN they wouldn't have grilled my father about me, then tortured me for information about Harry.'

'_Stuff it blondie, I didn't let me get caught. You did that.'_ Draco growled as he was shoved into a cell.

"Don't worry little Malfoy, your boyfriend will be joining you shortly." Bellatrix cackled. Draco ignored her and she shut the door with a bang.

'How was I supposed to know father would be grilled!' Draco bit his lip to keep from crying. Krad kept silent and both basked in their stupidity until another body was thrown into the cell. He crawled over to the moving body.

"So they got you." The figure, Dark, shot up with a start only to ram his head into Draco's.

"OWOWOW!" Dark rubbed his forehead and Draco winced and rubbed his own. "Draco?" The boy nodded with a petulant glare. "Why are you down here?"

"Father dearest knew out about Krad because no one erased his memory. The Deatheaters grilled him about it and they found out about you and Harry." Draco grumbled. "They dragged me down here and I've been down here for a while."

"Peachy…" Dark grumbled. The thief sighed and looked around.

"There's no way out. I've already searched, so has Krad." Dark cursed and Draco smirked. "Someone's probably getting the Dark Lord. It'll only be hours until we're both dead."

"Pardon? Did I just hear you say you're giving up?" Draco shrugged one shoulder. "I don't think so! I'm fighting this madman."

"Oh? And I suppose you'll defeat him?" Draco asked sarcastically. Dark smirked and leaned foreword.

"No, we'll defeat him." Draco yelped in surprise. "Harry and I, I mean, we are powerful. More so than Dumbledore and Voldie combined."

"Impossible!" Draco muttered.

"Ha! You wish! But I also have something they don't." Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I have the power to absorb power."

"Pardon?" Dark smirked.

"It's a hidden talent. I can absorb curses, spells, and a persons power if I will it."

"Then how did they manage to catch you?" Draco sneered. Dark frowned.

"I let my guard down. It won't happen again." Draco snorted and they waited the rest of the time in silence.

0000000000

"Awww..does the pretty boy not want to scream?" Draco winced as Walden McNair drew a knife down Dark's stomach. His own stomach clenched in sympathy. "But I want to hear you scream!"

"Fuck you asshole!" Dark spat, making Draco's lips quirk. Krad was also shaking in silent laughter as they watched Dark. Draco winced when the knife plunged into Darks thigh, and nearly screamed when the Deatheater beside him repeated his comrade's action.

Then, not much longer after, a cloaked figure stepped into the room. The Deatheaters bowed and Dark smirked. "Hello Moldy-Voldie."

"Dark….no…" Draco moaned. He was ignored as Voldemort stepped closer.

"Such insolence." Voldemort hissed. Draco tuned out their conversation as someone stepped foreword and touched his thigh. When he turned back to Dark, after a well-placed glare at the pervert beside him, Voldemort was standing between his legs encased in a white light.

"DARK! HARRY!" Draco screamed. Voldemort was suddenly shoved back and after rightening himself, he waved his wand. Nothing happened. "Oh my god…." Suddenly a light exploded, knocking all the Deatheaters back. The ones closest were killed, the rest knocked out. Voldemort was staring at his wand in shock.

Then Dark was free, but Draco was in too much shock to hear what he was saying. The other boy waved his hand and Voldemort collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked him. Draco nodded after a moment and Dark covered him in a cloak. "We need to get out of here. The Deatheaters that are unconscious will wake up soon, and we need to get Snake-man to Dumbledore."

"O-o-okay."

TBC

A bit shorter, but we're almost done!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four/Epilogue

Rating: PG

Warning(s): Minor language

"Hey." Draco looked up from his book, only to see Harry standing in front of him. Draco put his book down and looked past him to see……

"DARK!" Dark smirked. "How the hell did you do that!"

"Hermione and Ron found a way to create and transfer Dark to a body." Harry said, taking a seat across from his one time enemy. "We came to let you know about it. Do you want…?"

'Krad?' Draco thought.

'_I…You're letting me chose?'_

'It will be your life.' Draco said. He could feel Krad smile. 'If you want to, it's fine by me. If you don't, well, we've been doing better.'

'_If you don't mind I would like to have my own body.'_ Draco nodded to Harry, who passed him a vial.

"Drink this." Harry said. "It's going to taste odd…" Draco grimaced as the liquid slid down his throat. "Close your eyes and wait until I tell you to open them." Draco squeezed his eyes closed and opened them on Harry's command. He found himself looking at a ghost-like Krad. "Now, I'm going to splash some of this on you. Drink a little if you can."

"Sure thing." Krad said. Seconds later he was solid, and Draco grinned. "Man this feels good…."

"That's what I said." Dark said with a grin. Krad nodded. "Now, is our truce still on?" Harry and Draco looked at each other…and nodded. Their's was on.

"I see no problem with it." Krad said.

"Neither do i."

END

Short, but the sequel-which will be from all POV's- will hopefully be longer. The sequel will also contain the reactions of Fudge, Percy, and the ministry.

Sry it's so late btw. I finally got my computer back. Of course, the internet was disconnected on it and my dad has to re-connect it…but hey. I got the fic and that's all I care about.


End file.
